Sick Of You
by Sapphire-Loves-You
Summary: JuliaXSalazar A special trade fanfic story, that I worked quite hard on. Yet despite working so hard, I feel like it failed: you can be the judge of that.  Since this work contains an OC. I expect you all to realize this and not bash idiotically


"Get rid of our American friend…" whispered the small man as he turned his back, walking away without any guilt. The doors being barricaded in an instant with a push of a button as he left through the floral one ahead. Once through, he began fixing his hat and began sneering with a dark chuckle escaping his lips. He had just finished speaking with Leon recently and was beginning his next big surprise for the unlucky American.

This man was Ramon Salazar, the evil and rather immature castellan of his heritage. He didn't care who or what was in his way, all that mattered was that if they were, they would go down without a second thought. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and that was the tools of the trade for him.

Of course, something was bothering him as he paced to his next destination and he had to stop to ponder, his finger seeming to tap the bottom of his chin with a narrowed gaze, although he wasn't looking at anything in particular as he thought. He couldn't help but wonder about Julia lately.

The girl had an act for driving him insane if he wasn't already and so he was wondering where she had gone off to. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good because every time he had his back turned for one second, she was already causing another disturbance in the castle.

Hearing a ring echo across the halls from a nearby gunshot, the castellan just growled irritably and continued his pace, the birds around him of course frightened by the shot and quickly flying away. It didn't bother him though; he was close to his maze and that was already bad enough luck for the American. This gave him enough time to worry about his little insect of a "wife" out of many.

* * *

><p>After several visits to his usual places she would be at, he was about ready to give up. A few grumbles here and there of how he should have just sent his men to find the girl but he had forgotten they were already busy trying to keep up with the troublesome American and the whiny bitchy one Ashley Graham. Although he did admit, he couldn't complain in the slightest about they're absence. It would be the first time in a while that they had been gone for a good and plausible reason.<p>

As he reached near the corner of his usual dining hall –hidden from the disgusting American- he then stopped as he noticed her nearby: Julia. 'About time' he thought cruelly as he walked closer to her, but then widened his eyes as he saw his men on the ground a few being tied up and experimented on the table.

She simply turned to him with a pleasant smile taking a sip of her tea. "Ah Ramon, good day, your men are really fun guinea pigs to play with." With that said, leaving her dark and luscious lips. She began opening up the one on the table, using a scalpel to enter his stomach and study his insides feverishly, the unlucky bastard screaming and whimpering in Spanish before him.

Outraged by the scene, yelling in Spanish, Salazar slammed Julia against the wall with a shaking and enraged appendage. Which she just calmly winced in surprise by the attack and rubbed her head with a frown at him, as if he was taking away a new toy she just bought.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" The small man finally sputtered, finding the right voice to use. She just calmly responded with a sigh and shook her head, which outraged him even further, slamming her repeatedly in the wall for some kind of guilty emotion or fear. It only seemed to make her more irritated instead.

She finally replied "It's not my fault you never listen to me when I ask for a specimen. You keep handing me dead animals, I want humans to work on."

The castellan bared his teeth savagely before finally letting her drop. A finger pointed at her incredulously, seeming to still shake. It was taking everything in his power to try and calm down; the ganado's already gone in sight from the two insane characters. "Don't you realize there's an American here trying to ruin our PLANS! I can't keep baby sitting you! Either stay here and help me or get lost!" With that, he then turned his back on her and walked out, continuing to speak in a hushed and now demanding tone. "I suggest you leave, the American will be here soon."

With that said he slammed the door behind him as he entered the next hall and began picking up his transceiver to do the call. Sure enough, he was already near the maze, maybe some entertainment with the American would calm him down…

* * *

><p>As he hung up with Leon, he then sighed with content. It had taken a while, but he was finally calm again. Of course, now he had to worry if this trap would kill Leon for sure, he wanted to just finish the job himself but that's not how he liked to do things. A cruel smirk flashed now on his face as he thought the game of cat and mouse. It was always his favorite, to mess with people as much as he possibly could and this was no different with Americans. Leon would die eventually, there was no doubt about that, no human could truly live through a million ganado's headed his way. Surely he would have to either surrender to the Los Illuminados or die trying to survive. It was a shame though, he certainly did want to control the American with the new Plagas inside of him but it wasn't mature just yet, he had to be patient.<p>

* * *

><p>It was during his break, having tea and a slice of cake that he finally found Julia again. At first she looked at him with disgust and he did so right back but then her gaze softened a bit which he couldn't help but raise a brow in curiosity for. She spoke now, tenderly at first but slight desperation hinting in her voice.<p>

"Look, can we talk?"

He took a long pause before finally nodding to her and lending his hand out to allow her to sit, which she gladly took advantage of and sat across from him. Of course; before she could speak, he placed a hand up and began patting his mouth with a napkin before looking to her with a half-glazed look.

"Alright, you may speak" he murmured.

She sighed before she continued, her gaze averting his, which definitely was a first. He was starting to wonder if this was another mind game she was trying and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes with malevolence. Flickering back to his gaze and seeing the menace in his eyes, she then coughed and just smiled to him awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say that you were right." She said quickly before standing up and beginning to walk out, but was soon stopped by a strong cling to her arm. She stared at the tentacle that was wrapped around her wrist and looked back at him irritably, he in return just smirking and purring now, obviously happy to hear such words.

"Come again?" he said with a tilt, gazing at her with a winning smile which she swore she wanted to smack off his face. It was already hard enough for her to even say things like that why did he have to rub it in like this?

"I said you were right." She then yelped as she was tugged to him in one jerk by his appendage, a growl now showing on her face as she tried to pull away with all her might. "Let go!" But he didn't, so he continued.

"Oh? So you finally admit it then hmm?" His gaze became sexual now and she couldn't help but flush a bit of course, at the same time she was about ready to kill him right then and there.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much for my liking."

"And you're not?" He chuckled, tickling her chin with another free tentacle behind his back.

Feeling revolted and disgusted about even saying a word to him, she finally pulled away and started leaving. All Salazar did was smile from ear to ear, his fingers playing with the tender silverware underneath them before finally picking it up and returning to his delicacy. He just snickered as he sipped once more and a few words slipped through his mouth.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of you too." He then gazed at his transceiver, following … the Americans next move, ah; he was in the cage now, perfect. Wait, why wasn't the cage door locked with bars? It was restricted instead with a simple lock Leon could shoot off. His eyes narrowed, another trick from Julia...


End file.
